Finding Cherry Blossom
by sakurablossom1234
Summary: Itachi,Sasuke, and Sakura are childhood friends, but something happends and Sakura becomes missingnin. What happends when they see each other again? Itasaku Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Finding Cherry Blossom

Well here's another story… I hope you guys like it…

**Summary:** Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura are childhood friends. One day Sakura's parents are killed and she's left feeling alone and looses trust for everyone. Soon she leaves the village becoming an missing-nin. What's gonna happen now?

**Paring:** yeah the paring is sasusaku and itasaku. I don't know who's she's gonna end up with, but I'll think about it through out the story

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura…" the two ANBUs stood on the roof thinking about the pink haired childhood friend.

**Jump! Jump! Run! Run! Don't stop! Run for your life!**

The little girl ran through the streets of Konoha putting chakra in her feet. She could hear the screams of her parents. Scream of pain, the pain of the burning. She could hear them screaming for help. She could hear one of them telling her to run. Run for her life.

"There she is!" She looked back to see about 3 guys chasing her.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She screamed, "Tasukete!"

Tears ran from her eyes, fear took over her body. **Help me somebody…**

No one came out, they were just normal people who lived there who were afraid of the killers. They were scared too, what were they suppose to do?

**Somebody! Anybody!**

She kept running, scared to look back at her burning house.

"Found them!" someone said from above.

She looked up to see the ANBU, about 7 ANBUs. She felt safe. She felt really safe. Then she stopped running and looked back at her burning house. "I'm sorry" She whispered before falling unconscious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Day

She found her self lying on the hospital bed. Alone in the room.

"Sakura!" Someone opened the door. The spiky haired dull onyx eyes kid.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Then someone behind him black hair tied, onyx eyes, and Sasuke's brother.

_Uchiha Itachi_

Sakura took one look at them and looked back at the window.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Sasuke said worried about his friend.

"Sakura, I heard what happened yesterday. And I--" Itachi was cut off.

"Itachi, Sasuke… I want to be alone" She looked at them.

Itachi looked at her eyes, so cold, and sad. She changed.

Haruno Sakura, Pink haired, smart, but not very strong. Everyone teased her huge forehead, so she cried almost everyday, but she was lucky to have two friends, the Uchiha brothers.

"But, But--" Sasuke tried to stay but Itachi stopped him.

"Ikuzo, Sasuke" He grabbed back of the collar and dragged him out of the room.

As soon as they left the room, she cried. Feeling so guilty of what happened.

**If I was strong enough like everyone, then I could've saved them…**

**Gomen-nasai**

**Gomen-nasai**

**Gomen-nasai**

**Gomen-nasai… Okaasan, Otousan…**

She blamed herself, she blamed herself for being weak and useless.

"It's not something you should blame your self for" Itachi opened the door.

He knew she was crying. Everytime she cried, he knew. Somehow he just knew she was crying.

"It's my fault" she murmured.

"No, it's not"

"Yes it is!"

"Sakura, it's not your fault"

"Then whose is it?"

"It's the killer's fault. They just wanted to…kill"

"Why"

"Because they like killing"

"Still, it's my fault that I'm not strong enough." Then she started crying again.

Itachi just went and sat on the bed to hug her tight.

"It'll be fine."

"sigh Sakura…" Sasuke kept saying her name.

"Will you shut up Sasuke? We both know _we_ miss her." Itachi snapped.

"Yeah, We"

It's been 3 years since she left. She left Konoha, and became missing-nin. She was so lonely, no parents and she also lived in Uchiha mansion. The Uchiha family adopted her just because she was Sasuke and Itachi's friend. She was happy until one day when she over heard Mikoto and Fugaku saying how much trouble she's causing just living with the Uchihas, and how much things they have to get through.

It really hurt her. She thought of them like her true mother and father, but they only thought of her so little, or they didn't even think about her.

She left the village at night, trying not to wake anyone up, and after that no one knew where she went.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi walked through the forest trying to find a peaceful place to rest, since at home, his brother annoyed him so much and so did other fan girls.

"sigh" he walked into a grass field, there seemed to be no one there. So he lied on the ground and closed his eyes.

Then he heard it sound of the grass stepped on, but he didn't move. He pretended like he didn't hear.

**A little quiet for Sasuke to be sneaking, must be someone who has light weight.**

Then there it was again.

**Must be in a group, I hear more foot steps.**

"Yuke!" one of the guy shouted. Then about 10 guys launched at him at once.

"What the!" Itachi stood up and jumped into the air. He took out several shurikens and launched it at the guys. Successfully, they all hit them but they were still alive, "Tch"

"Hn, stronger than I thought" the guy stated.

"What do you expect? I'm an ANBU" Itachi took out more shurikens.

One of them took out 2 kunais and everyone followed him.

**He's the leader…**

Then only thinking of defeating the leader Itachi attacked. Throwing 2 shurikens at each sides so he wouldn't go to the sides. Then he aimed 5 shurikens at him.

"ugh…" He fell on the floor and looked up at him. The other ninjas took a step back and looked at one of the ninja with the fox mask on.

The guy fell on the ground and closed his eyes.

The fox mask took her katana out and looked at Itachi.

"Hm, guess I killed the leader" Itachi smirked.

Then the fox mask shook his head, Then pointed his finger at him. Everyone took out the katana and launched at him.

"Great…" Itachi murmured.

Just then on time, Sasuke came, "Nii-san!" He came running at the ninjas and aimed kunai at them all. Then all of them fell on the floor.

"Agh" the guy said in a low voice, and launched at Itachi. He jumped in the air and aimed 2 kunais each at the boys.

The boys easily dodged and then fox mask landed softly on the ground.

"KAGEBUNSHIN!" Sasuke shouted.

Then the bunshins circled the fox mask they all aimed 5 shurikens each at him, but he jumped into the air only to find Itachi behind him.

"This is the end" He said from behind and kicked him hard to the ground. "Game over"

The fox mask didn't move, but you could see him breathing heavily. Itachi got on top of him and put the 2 swords in an 'X' style top of is neck so he won't try to escape. Then he gave a nod to Sasuke, a signal for him to take off the mask.

"So let's see who this tough guy is" Sasuke tried to take the mask off, but then the guy held the mask from coming off.

"He doesn't want to take it off" Sasuke said and looked at Itachi.

"Yeah? Like he has a choice." Then Itachi snapped the mask off of his face. The both boys froze in position to see…

"Sakura…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? You liked it? or not? Please , I MEAN PLEASE! Give me reviews! I beg you!

Or the next chap might not come out…

Momo


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Cherry Blossom

Well hope you guys liked the first chapter… you know, I always look at other people's fanfiction, and I'm so jealous cuz I can't write like them… but I'm so happy cuz ppl comment me. Thank you, I really mean thank you to those of you who reviewed…

Thank you to…

**Kisshi-chan, Heartless ghost, Tsumii, Summer, anonymous, DarkArrowGirl, **

**xXfreak-headXx**

Oh, yes, yes, people get confused on those borders I put between, and I deeply apologize about that, so I'll try to make it clearer to you guys.

'lala' means thoughts okay?

* * *

**Last Time**

"So let's see who this tough guy is" Sasuke tried to take the mask off, but then the guy held the mask from coming off.

"He doesn't want to take it off" Sasuke said and looked at Itachi.

"Yeah? Like he has a choice." Then Itachi snapped the mask off of his face. The both boys froze in position to see…

"Sakura…"

* * *

"Sakura…"

'Pink hair, green eyes… it's her right?' Itachi asked himself. He looked over to his little brother and found him staring at her.

"What the **fuck **are you staring at? Get the hell off!" Sakura yelled.

Again they froze, but this time it was because of her language.

Itachi took the two swords away from her near her neck, "Don't you remember us?"

She stared at them for a moment, then shook her head. Her body ached from being kicked to the ground.

"Can you get off?" Sakura stared at Itachi.

"No, not until you tell me where you've been all these years. We missed you."

Sasuke nodded agreeing to what his brother said.

"That's none of your business, now get off" She hissed.

"Alright, but we can't let you go cause you're coming with us to the Hokage's office" He got off, then suddenly punched her in the stomach.

"Tch, if you were dead I was able to complete the mission" She said from behind.

"Kagebunshin?" He said as the body he punched disappeared in to smoke.

"That's right loser, I made a Kagebunshin before you killed all the ninjas here" Sakura smirked.

"Kuso…" He said quietly.

She jumped in to the air and on a tree branch.

"You're not going anywhere Sakura…" Sasuke slowly closed his eyes and reopened.

'Sharingan!' Sakura warned herself.

'She knows about the Sharingan'

She sighed, "You guys were the Sharingan users…" Sakura smiled. "My master told me you guys would probably stop me from completing my mission… I guess he was right. Can't believe I got stopped this fast." She stared at their feet judging what they were going to do next.

"Sakura, they're not gonna harm you, just come on with us" Itachi walked closer.

'If they cross that line, I have to jump, but where to go now, they're blocking my way… so, I have to get them to near that tree somehow…' She planned, 'he crossed it…now it's my time'

"Not very smart idea coming closer to me" she didn't look at his face.

"Well, I'm not very afraid of you" He kept walking, "After all, you are my friend"

"Shut up" She took out kunais from her holster, "You think you can stop me? Well I don't think so" She threw kunais at him with a super speed. He dodged, but one actually hit him. She smirked, forgetting about her plan, she charged at him.

"No you don't!" She bumped into something.

"What the" She backed up to see chest… look up and saw Sasuke… smirking!

'Shit I forgot about the plan'

"Nii-san you okay" Sasuke looked back.

"Ugh… Yeah, somehow…" He held the kunai and groaned trying to pull it out.

"You better get medic or something. It's gonna start bleeding, I think it's best it stays that way" she felt so good right now, now she can leave, just kill this boy here she can go home.

"Nii-san, you're… you're bleeding" Sasuke was scared. He didn't know anything about medic or what to do during situation like this.

Sakura held a kunai and raised her hand up, "Sasuke!" Itachi warned him.

"Too late"

Her kunai stopped in front of his face.

'My vision is blurring?'

"Sakura…" Sasuke looked at her eyes… tears?

She blinked and liquid came out of her eye. "Huh?" she touched her cheek and felt liquid.

"You're crying" Itachi said.

"Shut up I'm not crying." She wiped it away, but it kept coming out, "Ugh!" She crunched down and started crying like a little girl.

Itachi smiled. "You haven't changed" Sakura looked up.

"Sasuke!" she looked and hugged him, then looked right to see Itachi. "Itachi, what happened?"

She sat next to him and put her hand on the kunai, "This is gonna hurt" She pulled it out.

"Thanks" Itachi said and tried to touch her hand. She backed away. "Thanks to you"

"What?" Itachi was confused. One moment she's nice, and caring like she was back then, what is it now?

"Now I have a blood of an Uchiha, now I can take it back to my Master" She smirked as she put the kunai in some kind of transparent bag.

Sasuke and Itachi were too shock to speak.

"Until next time…friends" she laughed, then jumped up to tree branch and made her way to the sound.

* * *

Itachi was taken to the hospital after that by Sasuke.

Yeah, he was fine just a deep wound on his shoulder, but it didn't do anything to his shoulder. 'Thank god...'

There was one thing that was bothering him. For him, it looked like Sakura was really crying, from the experience from 3 years ago.

"Hey, don't you think Sakura was really crying?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know, haven't seen her in a while so… I guess she was just acting" Sasuke said biting the apple.

* * *

In the forest

She made her way to the sound. She remembered all the things she did to them, and what she did to Itachi. It hurt.

Sakura made her way to the sound, as she cried silently…

* * *

Okay that was chap 2

SHORT! i'm really sorry... i'm already starting my chapter 3.. so i'll give just a tiny of it

Next time

"Open your eyes Sakura" Orochimaru softly said.

She opened her eyes and found herself looking up to Orochimaru's face.

"From now on, you will obey me and do anything I say" He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding cherry Blossom

Okay so, I did make some change, well it's same, but I just didn't write down.

'sakura' thoughts

"sakura" speech

Okay

* * *

**Last time**

Itachi was taken to the hospital after that by Sasuke.

"Hey, don't you think Sakura was really crying?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know, haven't seen her in a while so… I guess she was just acting" Sasuke said biting the apple.

--

In the forest

She made her way to the sound. She remembered all the things she did to them, and what she did to Itachi. It hurt.

Sakura made her way to the sound, as she cried silently…

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, I got the blood of an Uchiha…" Sakura bowed.

"Ah… nice job Sakura, now in exchange, I will give you the power" Orochimaru smirked.

"Hai" she smiled.

"But not yet…" Orochimaru chuckled, Sakura frowned. "We have to check if it's the right blood"

"Hai"

"Come along flower…" He stood from the chair and walked to the lab.

"It won't be long. We just have to add the blood to the potion I made" Orochimaru chuckled, it shivered down to her spine, but three years. She's used to it by now.

"So, did you get to see your friends?" Orochimaru suddenly asked.

"Yes, but they're not my friends anymore Orochimaru-sama"

"Good, you had to move on some day"

"Hai"

"Here we are" Orochimaru opened the wooden door and entered the lab, and went to a desk.

'Orochimaru's planning something, and I don't like it…' Sakura thought, looking at his side face, he was smirking, and Everytime he smirked it meant he was planning something.

"Orochimaru-sama, what are you planning to do with the blood?"

He didn't answer, instead he turned around, "Uchihas have a blood that carry the Sharingan, but that's not the only thing, they are aggressive, and some blood make the living want … to kill."

Sakura froze, "so your whole idea of this is that your going to use that on a living, and make the… an Uchiha?"

Okay, she was confused. How was she supposed to understand this? Making another Uchiha that's not Uchiha?

"Don't you get it? If I use this on me, I can have the power to kill, the power of sharingan!" Orochimaru chuckled.

"But Orochimaru-sama, how do you know if you'll succeed or not?" Sakura became more and more curious.

"You'll see Sakura, you'll see. Now, now, this might take a little while, but in meantime, I want you to do me a favor" He smirked.

"And what is that favor of yours Orochimaru-sama?" Sakura stepped up and knelt in front of him.

"I want you to get information on the Kyuubi, he's the little loud blonde" He continued on his experiment.

'Konoha again…'

"Hai" Sakura then disappeared within a second.

* * *

Itachi sat on the hospital bed looking outside. Tomorrow, tomorrow is the day he can get out of this boring hospital. It felt like hell in the hospital, limits to what he can do, strict Nurse and the most annoying… fangirls. The room was filled with presents and letters for him.

"sigh" He picked one of the letter and opened it.

_Dear_ _Itachi-kun,_

_I heard that you got injured protecting our village! _

_Oh Itachi-kun, how caring of you. I love guys like you._

_And if you ever wanna call me, here's my number._

_(0857) - 32 – 2463_

_I love you,_

_Yuki_

'fangirls… how annoying can they get?'

"I know your there Sasuke"

"sigh you got me brother" Sasuke entered the room.

"So?" Itachi put the letter down and looked at Sasuke.

"What?"

"I know you're here to tell me something"

"Well…" Sasuke bit his bottom lip.

'If I tell him, he's not gonna stay in the hospital, but if I don't… he might cut my head off later on…'

"Spill it out" Itachi became annoyed.

"Okay, but don't get all yelling and stuff…"

"I would never"

"Orochimaru sent his ninja to Konoha to spy on Naruto"

"And?"

"And I was thinking, if Sakura is working for Orochimaru, maybe she'll be the one coming"

"She would never work for Orochimaru, she would never betray us."

Sasuke frowned. 'Only if Itachi could understand that Sakura's a missing-nin now'

* * *

Sakura entered the gates of Konoha not even being noticed by the guards. Her steps were silent as hell.

"Hm… Naruto, I missed you too…" Sakura slowly jumped down the roof of the house and walked straight in to the crowd of people.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the streets.

'There's so many people today, and one of them is Orochimaru's spy' Just then, he felt someone bump into him.

"Kya!" She was about to fall off when Sasuke grabbed her waist and held her in place.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" 'Shit! It's Sasuke. Why does it have to be him of all the people…?" Sakura thought.

'Is it Sakura? Her hair's black though…'

"Umm… you can let go off me now…" Sakura answered nervously.

"Oh sorry" he took his hand off her and frowned, regretting letting go of her small waist.

"Well I have to go now, Thank you" Sakura smiled.

"Wait…" She turned around.

"Yes?"

"What is your name?" Sasuke asked.

'what's your name Sakura! Make up a name!

"My name is …" she looked around and saw nothing that has name on, "Sakura"

"Oh…umm… you look so much like my friend…"

"Oh and who is this friend of yours?"

"Her name is Haruno Sakura"

Sakura's face softened, 'friend…'

"Hey, I want you to meet my brother, since I was just on the way, you're new here right?"

'uh-oh…' "umm… yeah I guess I can spend a little time…" Sakura smiled.

"Great"

'This is good, Itachi will know her… with one glance'

* * *

"Hey nii-san, this is Sakura. She's new." Sasuke opened the door for Sakura.

"Hi…" Sakura bowed.

Itachi glanced at the girl and looked at Sasuke who nodded, and locked the door.

"Hello Sakura, it's been only two days…how nice of you to visit." He smirked.

"Sigh" Sakura walked to the window and sat down on the edge, "So, you've noticed"

"Yeah, your eyes" Sasuke smirked.

"Well don't disturb me this time" Her face turned all serious, "I'm sure you know why I'm here"

"Yeah… Sakura don't do this." Itachi got off the bed and walked to Sakura who opened the window.

"Don't come any closer or I'll jump off" Sakura's face had no emotion.

"Sakura, are you really working for Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked too.

"Yea, I am. He's really a great person, if you know him much as I do." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura, you're kidding."

"Why would you work for him?" Itachi raised his voice.

"Because!" Sakura raised her voice too, "Because there was no other choice. I had no where to go. I didn't mean to leave forever! I wanted to come back! But you guys didn't even come look for me… I was so lonely and alone in the forest, but then he helped me. He helped me become strong." Sakura's eyed filled with tear.

The two brothers were speechless.

_Click_

The door lock opened, as fast as he can, Itachi grabbed Sakura's waist and put her into the bed with him, putting the cover over the two, so it looked like only one person's in there.

"Well hello Sasuke, is your brother awake?" The nurse came in.

"Uh…No! he's not, he's sleeping well…" Sasuke stammered.

"Oh…Okay…, I'll come check up later…" The nurse left taking one weird glance at Sasuke.

"Sigh" Sasuke sat on the table, "It's safe now, you two"

Sakura popped out of the bed and fixed the lines on her clothes.

"sigh,I'll be going now"

"Where're you going?" Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"You know why I'm here, there's nothing more to ask" Sakura took her wrist back.

"Actually there is…"

"Well?" Sakura lifted her eye brow.

"What's Orochimaru planning to do with the blood you took?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, really. He was saying something about Uchiha bloods are blah, blah and blah, blah… but I know he's planning something evil" Sakura sighed.

"When's the next time we see you?" Itachi questioned.

"When's the next time? Well… I don't I wasn't really expecting to see you two today, so before time runs out, I have to go" she was about to jump off when she was stopped again.

"Sakura" She turned around to see Itachi right in front of her, "We're friends remember that" the brothers smiled.

"Hn" Sakura jumped out and disappeared with the wind.

* * *

"Naruto" Sakura whispered into his ear.

"Wah!" he woke up from his sleep and looked at the girl, "SAKURA- CHAN?"

"What a messy place you've got here, anyway." Sakura moved into the bed with him.

"Wha-what are you doing?" He blushed madly.

"Oh, just…having fun…you know" She leaned into his face.

'Is she going to kiss me? How's my hair? How's my face?'

"Naruto? What's your blood type?"

"aa… O"

"Yeah? Then what's your weakness?" she touched his knee sending shiver down to his spine.

"uh… I don't know…um… ramen?"

"Okay, then What's your…secret?"

"I don't really have one, I'm really talkative so…"

'figures…' Sakura sweat drops…

"Sorry Naruto", She pressed his pressure point and made him faint.

* * *

The sun was beaming from the sky, _it's morning already…_

She walked through the forest since no one seemed to be around her at the time. From the sun's beaming, she guessed it was about 6:30 in the morning.

'Why am I even working for Orochimaru's pathetic needs?'

She stopped by a water fall and decided to wash her face. Her face was dirty from running the forest. Sound to Konoha takes about 2 days, and she had one day to go. Looking around, she slowly put her hand in the water and scoped the water in to her hands.

She sighed, 'If I stay here for a little longer, maybe I might be able to find a way to come back to Konoha…'

She looked back at the way she came from, it was dark and dead looking. Oh how she wished to go back at that second and hug the Uchiha brothers and live like she used to…

"Sakura" a gentle voice called her name from behind, she turned around and saw… silver hair, glasses, and two eyes staring into hers.

"Kabuto…" she slowly said his name earning a small grunt from him. Her voice was sweet and innocent, but it was strong in a way, "What are you doing here?"

"Sakura, I've come to look for you, since I missed you, and haven't seen you in a while" He put his hands around her shoulders and whispered, "I missed you…"

"Kabuto, the answer to your question…" she put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Yes?" he started caressing her cheeks, that were so soft like cottons.

"No…I'm sorry, I can't go out with you. You'll just be a distraction to me" she turned around and walked away from his sight.

Seeing her walk away, his corner of the lip curved in to a smirk, "That's okay my cherry blossom, I have another way…"

* * *

Itachi Uchiha watched the sun set as he thought about the pink haired kunoichi.

Itachi has grown cold against people ever since Sakura left, but the time when he saw her was like a dead flower blooming again.

He missed her, but not only just missed, like actually _missed_.

Did he have a _feeling_ for her? No, Uchihas don't really have feeling towards others, but what about Mikoto and Fugaku? Weren't they in love?

The more he actually though, the more confusing he got.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, I'm back" Sakura knelt on her knee in front of her master, "Uzumaki Naruto, he's blood type O, according to the medic book, the blood type contains, some aggressive actions if male, also contains high energy level, and hard-working skills"

"Ah, Sakura, thank you very much, but I was expecting more from you, my best spy" Orochimaru frowned.

"I'm very sorry, I got interrupted again by the Uchihas"

"It's all right, anyway, this drink I made, I want you to drink it" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Excuse me Orochimaru-sama, do you mean you want me to _test_ the potion?" Sakura's face turned somewhat angry.

"Is that disobedience?" Orochimaru stepped forward.

"No master, b—"

"Drink it" he put the cup in front of her face.

'What if he's trying to kill me? I might just as well as kill him here so I can have a purpose to go back to Konoha…' Sakura though and immediately took out a kunai and threw it at him.

"I knew this was going to happen" Orochimaru disappeared and appeared at her back holding the kunai she threw at her neck.

"I didn't trust you anyway" Sakura said.

Orochimaru pressed her pressure point and made her body freeze. She couldn't move, but she can see the cup and feel the cup touching her lips, and the liquid sliding down her throat.

"Good girl" was the last word she heard before her vision became all black.

* * *

**The Next Day **

"Open your eyes Sakura" Orochimaru softly said.

She opened her eyes and found herself looking up to a guy's face, which looked like snake.

"From now on, you will obey me and do anything I say" He smiled

Sakura smiled, "Yes, master…"

"Now, now Sakura, I want you to meet someone, who is my best ninja. I was thinking maybe you could be partners, and you will be" Orochimaru opened the door as the silver haired ninja came in with flowers.

"My name is Kabuto, it's nice to meet you Sakura", he said as he handed the roses to her.

, Yes, he was the one who told Orochimaru that he wanted Sakura to himself. After she left him in the forest, he went back to the sound and requested him his wish.

"I love roses, thank you Kabuto-san"

Kabuto smirked as he noticed Orochimaru did erase her memory as he told him to. Soon, Sakura will be his, he thought as he took her hand and kissed it softly.

* * *

**Author's note**

Well I think this was the longest chapter I ever wrote… I should write chapters like this length more often. I hope you guys understood what happened in this chapter. Feel free to ask questions.

**Thank you to reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

Momo


End file.
